


What is Really Important?

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders' Era, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's the spring of 1980. Sirius and Remus decide it's the time tie the knot.





	What is Really Important?

"Who gives this man?" A Ministry official stood at the head of the aisle.

"I do," a shaggy-haired man in glasses responded.

"What claim do you have?"

"I am his best friend and his foster brother. And his family is a bunch of assholes." The officiant looked quite unamused at the use of language.

"And who gives this man?" 

"I do," replied a small red-headed woman.

"What claim do you have?

"He's one of my best friends and has no proper family."

"I have been told that the couple has prepared their own vows. Mr. Black, you may start."

Sirius began reciting his vows, though reciting implies he prepared them ahead of time. The young man spoke from the heart, though. By the time he finished, Remus' eyes had gone glassy with emotion.

Remus began his own vows. His had significantly fewer werewolf jokes and dog puns, though. He thanked his lover for being there through every moon and for showing him it was ok to love someone. Sirius was crying quite earnestly by the time the taller man finished.

"I know pronounce you married. You may kiss the groom." Tendrils of red and pink surrounded the couple, solidifying their union as their lips met. The kisses turned more passionate and deepened. Honestly, the kiss was significantly longer than was appropriate, but the young men were allowed their moment. It was war, after all. The next day could be their last. 

By the time they pulled away, they were flustered and red-faced. Sirius fixed his deep purple robes before adjusting Remus' cream one's and grabbed his husband's hand to start the first dance. No one cared about the overgrown hair falling in Remus' eyes or the forget-me-nots following out of Sirius' hair. It didn't matter that the ceremony took place in the backyard and James and Lily's cottage. No attention was paid to the fact that Remus, Sirius, James, Lily, and Peter made all the decorations and cooked the food. It was unimportant that the only music was a muggle record player Sirius had dragged there from his flat. The details didn't seem all that significant, because, that night, the love of the two men were a beautiful light in the dark of the war being waged around them daily. And so many tears of joy fell, many drinks were tipped in honor of those who couldn't make it, and much laughter could be heard into the early hours of the morning. And that was what seemed important that day.


End file.
